Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum 'is the main character of the ''Pokémon anime series. Based loosely on the protagonist of the first generation Pokémon games, Ash is a young trainer with dreams of becoming the best. He travels through many different regions of the Pokémon world to accomplish this goal, with his friends and his Pokémon team, in partcular Pikachu, his starter Pokemon, by his side. In Fiction Wrestling, Ash currently competes in WCW: Showdown, Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF), National Championship Wrestling (NCW) and Awesome Championship Wrestling (ACW). Along with Red, Ash is considered to be one of Pokémon's original representatives in Fiction Wrestling, and also one of the series' most decorated competitors. Background *'''Series: ''Pokemon'' (Anime) *'Species:' Human *'Age: '(in series) 10 (in FWM) 20 *'Height: '''5'9" *'Weight: 180 lbs. *'Companies: '(Currently) WCW: Showdown, AWF, ACW, NCW, CAWF (Formerly) WWE: Animated, CWA *'''Debut: 1996 *'Status: '''Active *'Billed from: Pallet Town, Kanto Region *'''Allies: Pikachu (first Pokémon and partner), Misty (girlfriend/wife?), Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Red, Tai Kamiya *'Rivals: 'Gary Oak, Linus van Pelt, Brock, Beowulf *'Twitter: '@TheVeryBest, @ThePokemonTrainer (AWF) Wrestling Career 'WWE: Animated' 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' Ash debuted on the premiere episode of Monday Night Evolution back in April of 1999. He was the inaugural CWA Champion, defeating Jin Kazama in the first round, shockingly knocking off Tai Kamiya in the Semi Finals, and finally defeating Spongebob Squarepants in the Finals later that night. He held the title for 11 months before losing it to Tai Kamiya in the Main Event of the first ever WrestleLegion. This title reign still stands today as the longest reigning. Ash was known in CWA for his ground breaking abilities that helped the company in its first few years, becoming part of a colective group of five known by the CWA as the "Founding Fathers" (comprised of himself, Tai Kamiya, Kazuya Mishima, M. Bison, and Ryu). In the month of January in the year 2012, Ash shockingly announced to the world that he was retiring from CWA at that year's WrestleLegion, and that he would spend the next three months scouting for opponents who would face him in his final match. In fact, a tournament that reached its zenith and conclusion at Mayhem 2012 saw Tai Kamiya defeat M. Bison (who was returning solely for the tournament) in the Finals. The stage was set: Ash Ketchum vs. Tai Kamiya at WrestleLegion XIII. At WrestleLegion, the match and atmosphere itself was extraordinary. Tai and Ash wrestled as competitors rather than bitter rivals. Reversal after reversal, kick out and kick out, Tai, even though he was reluctant to put the final nail into Ash's CWA career, finally managed to win with one final Tai Crash. After the match, Tai and Ash hugged it out in the center of the ring, the crowd applauding for the two longtime rivals turned friends. Tai left and let Ash have his moment. Visable tears were seen in Ash's eyes as he stood on the WrestleLegion stage for one final time, kneeling on both knees and raising his hands in the air Shawn Michaels-style. The following night on Evolution, Ash made his formal retirement, with the entire CWA locker room, Faces, Heels, and Tweeners alike, breaking kayfabe and coming out to applaud Ash. 'Anime Wrestling Federation' 'National Championship Wrestling' Ash debut in NCW on the debut show, becoming a NCW Original (First roster). He faced Zuko in the first main event of NCW but was screwed by Ben Tennyson who speared him. Later, Ash stated to Ben and Zuko he was in the six-man Triple Cage match for the NCW Heavyweight Championship at No Way Out. At the PPV, Ash powerbombed Zuko off the second cage and through the first. Zuko came out two weeks later and demanded a match against Ash to seek revenge against him and also break his streak of 13-0 at WrestleWars. Ash had competed in the former EPW (Eastern Pro Wrestling) and had a streak in there main PPV WrestleWars which became NCW's main pay-per-view. Ash accepted. At WrestleWars, Ash faced Zuko. Despite interferance from the stable, Omnimix, Ash beat Zuko and became 14-0. Following WrestleWars, Ash faded into the history books till Road to Glory where he and the NCW talent where targeted by Omnimix. Ash banded with various NCW wrestlers and beat Omnimix at Road to Glory. Ash later would compete at SpringSlam's 1,000 dollar battle royal and elimanated Sonic the Hedgehog to win the money. Following that, he and Sonic got in to a quick rivalry during Sonic's brief time In NCW. At American Tribute, Ash competed in the X-Cage for the X-Pro Championship. He won the belt by escaping the cage. However, what many thought would be a long reign, was cut short in a Three Way Dance when Danny Phantom performed the Tombstone Piledriver to Ash and Chris House won the belt. Danny stated he and Ash where the same and only won can continue. Only one legend could last and wanted to end Ash's 14-0 streak. Claiming his own 10-0 streak at WrestleWars was better. Ash, the following week, jumped Danny in a number 1 contender's match and speared him. Thus causing the NCW Riot. At WrestleWars, Ash, so inraged about things going on in WWE: Animated and Danny trying to get under his skin, jumped Danny backstage and tossed him into a pile of crates before dumping more onto him that where full. Ash then took a hiatus from NCW. Ash returned at Destined Glory and won the Road to Glory match, gaining him a number 1 contenders spot for the NCW Heavyweight Championship. Later that night, in the best NCW match of 2013, Sokka and Ash battled for 33 minutes, only for Sokka to retian the title. A few weeks later, Ash faced a returning Danny Phantom and Bolin in a Three Way Ultimate X for a number 1 contender spot for the X-Pro championship. During the match Bolin was speared by Chris House and Ash power speared Danny off the wires. Ash one the number 1 contender spot and at Anarchy Rulz will face Crash Bandicoot in a X-pro title match. 'Awesome Championship Wrestling' Personality Personal life In Wrestling Ash does not seem to specialize in any specific wrestling style as seen with his signatures and finishers being adapted from WWE Superstar John Cena. His AWF style, however, has drawn comparisons to real-life WWE legend Edge. Finishers *''Attitude Adjustment (Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover) - adapted from John Cena *''Lighting Bolt (Diving Headbutt) *Superkick *Spear Signatures *''Five Knuckle Shuffle'' (Running delayed fist drop, with "U ₡ ME" theatrics, sometimes diving from the top rope) - adapted from John Cena *''Quick Attack'' (Running low-angle Shoulder Block, after an opponent has been Irish whipped off of adjacent ropes) *Running Leaping Shoulder Block *Spin-out Powerbomb *''Poké-O-Matic (Sitout Rear Mat Slam) *''Pokéball Catch ''(Lifting DDT) Managers *Misty *May *Dawn *Iris *Brock Nicknames *'"The Very Best"' *'"The Rated-R Pokémon Trainer"' Entrance themes *'Various Pokémon Theme''' (WWE; 1998-2012/NCW) *'Pokémon Theme (Movie Remix)' (WWE) *'"Me Against the World"' by Simple Plan (ACW; May 3, 2013 - present) *'"Metalingus"' by Alter Bridge (AWF) Championships and Accomplishments Awesome Championship Wrestling Anime Wrestling Federation * AWF World Championship (2 times, 1st ever multiple time World Champion in AWF) Cartoon Wrestling Alliance * CWA Championship (2 times, longest reigning in first reign, first-ever) * CWA Global Championship (3 times) * CWA Combat Championship (2 times) * CWA Combine Championship (2 times) - with Brock * 2nd CWA Triple Crown * 3rd CWA Grand Slam Champion National Championship Wrestling * X-Pro Championship (1 time) * Road To Glory (Won series, lost title match) WWE: Animated *WWE Championship (1 time) *Toon World Championship (2 times) *Toon Championship (3 times) *Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, longest reigning) *Toon Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *Toon Tag Team Championships (3 times) - with Brock (2) and Henry Wong (1) *Toon European Championship (1 time) *Toon Hardcore Championship (1 time) *Toon Euro continental Champion *2001 King of the Ring *2002 Royal Rumble 'Wrestlemania Streak' Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers